triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Synthesis Items
This page will be a list of all non-usable items that are ingredients in synthesis, with separate subsections for Mana, Ores (items with the bottle-like icon), Souls, and standard synth items (those with the bag icons). Item lists will be in alphabetical order for now--I may eventually break down the "standard" list into subcategories by the type of dungeon they can be found in--unsure how best to organize this, so bear with me. Conjoiner Felka 07:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Standard Items *1-Way Happy Trip *Accounting Log *Aegis Blade *Alchemic Tome *Alloy Collection *Amethyst Bead *Ancient Nut *Angel's Blood *Aquastone *Arm of Odin *Assault Barrel *Astrology Board *Axe Blade *Beast Seal *Blade of Void *Blank Notebook *Blessed Herb *Blood Gem Sword *Blood Ruby *Bloody Blade *Bloody Seal *Bone Crown *Bone Powder *Bottle Planet *Bottomless Bag *Brand Hammer *Byakko Emblem *Caged Fangstone *Cold Machine *Colony Model *Color Palette *Compact Chainsaw *Contract *Copper Ore *Coral Reef *Core Energy *Cosplay Costume *Crab Claw *Cretaceous Gem *Crimson Cape *Crimson Eye *Crimson Fire *Crimson Tear *Cross Blade *Crystal *Dark Hero Album *Darkness Bun *Dark Orb *Dead Bones *Dead Skull *Deadly Impact *Deathchef Hat *Death Notebook *Demon God Clock *Demon God Grudge *Devil's Heart *Devil's Horn *Devil's Soul *Devilish Steel *Divine Perfume *Divine Stone *Divine Tree Dew *Divine Vase *Dragon's Heart *Dragoon Bullet *Drifter's Diary *Drifting Stone *Dual-edge Blade *Duel Ring *Earth Crystal *Earth Element *Earth Lump *Efreet's Magic *Eidolon Lantern *Electric Bullet *Electromagnet *Energy Pack *Eternal Blade *Ether Blood *Exorcism Bullet *Eye of Majin *Eye of Mara *Faculty Room Key *Fang of Oath *Fire Crystal *Fire Stone *Fitness Pamphlet *Flamberge Blade *Flammarite *Flavorless Candy *Flight Wing *Flonne's Mech *Fluffy Pom-pom *Fortune Fragment *Foxfire Flame *Fragment of Fame *Fragment of Fury *Frail Meteorite *Full Moon Orb *GD Ignition Code *Gem Chip *Gemstone Sword *Giant Tentacles *Giga Cleaner *Giles' Bullet *Glowing Stone *Gold Medallion *Golden Hilt *Granite Tooth *Gravity Crystal *Heat Pump *Heatproof Sheet *Heaven's Gate *Heavenly Shard *Heavy Barrel *Herakles Seed *Hero Transmitter *Holy Crystal *Holy Dark Seal *Holy Light Stone *Hot Meteor Piece *Huge Protractor *Huge Wine Barrel *Hunter Degree *Hunter Token *Ice Blade *Icy Meteor Piece *Imp's Horn *Imperial Gem *Imperial Steel *Inferno *Insect Flute *Iron Gear *Jade *Kung-Fu Mastery *Lachrymal Stone *Light Bug *Light Crystal *Light Element *Light Lump *Lightstar Ball *Live Gig Ticket *Lost Technology *Love Crystal *Love/Hope Sign *Love Manual *Lunar Granite *Lunarite Shard *Magical Trophy *Magic Orb *Marble Chalk *Me' Brand Sword *Mega-Spicy Honey *Melting Crystal *Mermaid Scale *Metaphor *Meteor Rubble *Meteor Strip *Meteorite Idol *Mirage Mirror *Monochrome Wing *Monster List *Moon Mallet *Moon Water *Morning Dewdrop *Morning Star *Morph Belt GWG *Murderous Drop *My Song Jukebox *Mysterious Egg *Mysterious Orb *Mystery Text *Mythril Ruler *N-History Book *Nail Bat *Nerd's Notebook *Nether Chips *Nether Tuna *Nevermelting Ice *Night Sky Shard *Ninja Glossary *Nocturnal Moth *Noodle Bread *Notary's Notes *Nutritious Wing *Oath Wine *Odd Crystal *Odd Egg *Odd Gemstone *Odd Souvenir *Odd Yojiran *Odious Hilt *Offeratory Orb *Old DDG Piece *Ominous Sword *Orichalcum *Ouroboros' Liver *Phantom Coin *Philosophy Tome *PL9000 Hairband *Plump Body *Poison Needle *Poisonous Petal *Princess Blood *Prinny Pay Stub *Purifying Flame *Rainbow Bead *Rare Stone *Red Devillion *Regien Ore *Riz's Cookbook *Rose Emblem *Rose Quartz *Royal Insignia *Rune Tablet *Rusty Anchor *Rusty Gear *S-taan Meds *Samurai Outfit *Scale of Kokuryu *Scale of Ohryu *Scale of Seiryu *Science Crystal *Seaserpent Fang *Severing Blade *Shamanic Bead *Shamanic Orb *Sharp Fang *Sharp Pencil *Shattered Reef *Shiny Blade *Shiny Hollow *Ship Engine Pass *Shrimp War Orb *Shuten's Letter *Shuten's Tips *Singing Crony *Sk. Train Key *Sky Candy *Sky Sheep Wool *Slough of Life *Slugger Rabbit *Small Blade *Sorcerous Armor *Spearhead *Spell Book *Spring Barrel *Stardust Light *Starlight Stone *Static Hat *Steel Heart *Steel Plate *Stopwatch *Strange Feather *Stupid Idea Book *Sun Feather *Sunrise *Superhero Blade *Super Sweet *Sweet Vase *Sylph's Breath *Teddy Bear *The Dead's Seal *Thermal Strike *Thin Fin *Thread of Light *Thunder Crystal *Thunder Element *Thunder Lump *Tri-Blade *Tri-Spearhead *TriUni Cast Sigs *Truth Grimoire *Turning Bullet *Twilight Fruit *Twin Scorn *Typhoon Insignia *Ultra Carrot *Unicorn Head *Unknown Herb *Valkyrie Herb *Venom *Venomous Stem *Vi-Blade β *Vice VP Sake *Viking Ale *Viking Code *Vile Emblem *Wajet's Eye *Wajet's Skin *Warp Key *Wavelength *Wheel of Light *Wheel of Truth *White Light Rock *White Mineral *White Moonshade *White Stone Cube *Wind Crystal *Wind Lump *Wind Element *Witch's Compass *Wood of Life *World Piece *Wyvern Emblem *Yoma Xenolith Ores *Mythril Bar *Mythril Ore *Orichalcum Bar *Orichalcum Ore *Platinum Bar *Platinum Ore *Silver Bar *Silver Ore Mana *Phoenix Mana *Lotan Mana *Garuda Mana *Qilin Mana *Golem Mana *Black Hole Mana *Milky Way Mana *Sun Mana *Breezy Mana *Forest Mana *Sakura Mana *Dragon Mana *Moon Gazing Mana *Netherworld Mana *Polkadot Mana *Prinny Mana *Love Mana *Alchemy Mana *UFO Mana *Mana of Spring *Mana of Summer *Mana of Autumn *Mana of Winter *Dog Mana *Papillon Mana *Ninja Star Mana *Black Cat Mana *Keyboard Mana *Card Mana *Ocean Mana *Alloy Mech Mana *EMT Box Mana *Glass Mana *Goldfish Mana *Sushi Mana *Sushi Roll Mana *Raindrop Mana *Blue Sky Mana *Ranger Mana *Uni Mana *Celestia Mana *Ordinary Mana *Tanabata Mana *Fortune Mana *Cursed Mana *Breakfast Mana *Topknot Mana *Star System Mana *Sweets Mana *Toolbox Mana *East Sweets Mana *Moe Blob Mana *Vending Mana *TV Set Mana *Beef Bowl Mana *SFX Mana *Stuffty Mana *Demon Dog Mana *Fox Spirit Mana *Valkyrie Mana *Dark Hero Mana *Idol Mana *Mid-Boss Mana *Snow Cat Mana *Recit Mana *Witch Girl Mana *B-Pirate Mana *Prin-Prin Mana *Carrot Girl Mana *Merry Ghost Mana Souls *Angel Soul *Beast Soul *Big Soul *Bird Soul *Burning Soul *Coral Soul *Death Soul *Devil Soul *Dragoon Soul *EX Soul *Fairy Soul *Giga Soul *Grand Soul *Green Soul *Innocent Soul *Lovely Soul *Mega Soul *Monster Soul *Omega Soul *Orc Soul *Pretty Soul *Shadow Soul *Small Soul *Thousand Soul *Undead Soul *Samurai Soul *Maniac Soul *Idol Soul *Lonely Soul *Dark Hero Soul *Hero Soul *Heroine Soul *Alloy Soul *Demon King Soul+ *Valkyrie Soul+ *Snow Makeup Soul *Carrot Soul *Soul of Soul